Pink's Remorse
by Doctor Jupiter
Summary: When Steven meets his mother in a dream, he's met with the most difficult question. Cover art not mine.


Steven woke up to find himself in a pink, cloudy terrain. While the surrounding area looked very similar to his mother's room, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. When he tried to summon the exit, nothing happened.

 _"Okay, so this isn't mom's room. So, where am I?"_ Steven thought to himself. Suddenly, his question was answered by the sound of sobbing. Steven roamed the entire area trying to find the source of the sobs. After a long while, he was soon met with the most shocking sight. Standing as tall as Opal, Pink Diamond sat down with her knees tucked into her chest, completely oblivious to her son's presence as she lets tears roll down her face.

"Mom?" Steven called out to her.

"Oh, Steven, I was wondering when you would show up," said Pink with sadness in her voice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I don't think you should call me that," she replied.

"Why?" the hybrid asked.

"Because I don't deserve that title," said Pink as more tears filled her eyes.

"I don't understand," said Steven.

Pink turned around to face her child, positioning herself onto her knees. "Steven, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

Pink seemed hesitant at first, but then she spoke, "Do you hate me?"

Steven's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" she repeated.

"W-W-Why are you asking this?" asked Steven.

Finally, Pink couldn't hold it in any longer. "Because it's my fault that you had to suffer!"

Steven was completely shocked by his mother's outburst.

Pink began to sob more loudly as she continued. "Everything you want through was all because of me. The gem monsters, the invasion, the trial, and basically everything. I wanted you to have a normal life, but instead, I ruined it."

Steven just stood there with a look of sympathy as his mother kept going. "And worst of all, everyone I care about is suffering even more because of what I did. Ruby lost Sapphire, Jasper's corrupted, Bismuth feels betrayed, and Blue is in a depression all thanks to me."

Pink paused for a moment before she continued. "I started the rebellion to make life better for gem-kind, I wanted to give gems the same freedom that humans have. But instead, all I did was make things worse and hurt the people I care about. I shouldn't have lied to them and I shouldn't have forced Pearl to keep my identity a secret."

Pink stood to her feet and turned her back to the hybrid. "Before you give your answer, I want you to know that I'm sorry and it's okay if you hate me, I don't deserve your affection."

There was nothing but silence as tension filled the air. Pink Diamond lets tears roll down her face as she waited for Steven's answer.

Finally, Steven responded, "No."

Pinks eyes widened in shock as turned back around. "What?"

"Mom, I could never hate you," said Steven.

"I don't understand. How could you still love me after everything I've done?" Pink inquired.

"To be honest, I'm not very happy about what you did. You lied to us and the war put innocent gems and humans at risk," he explained.

"I know," she replied.

Steven smiled. "But deep down, your heart was in the right place. You just went in the wrong direction and I can't hate someone just because of their mistakes."

Pink smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Steven."

After a few minutes to recollect herself, she shrinks down so she was at Garnet's height and she hands Steven a small, pink key that looks like the one for her Storage Facility.

"What's this for?" Steven asked, curious.

"This is the key to the chest in Lion's mane. It contains all of my secrets," she explained, earning a gasp from the young hybrid.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked. Pink Diamond got down on her knees and placed both hands on her son's cheeks.

"Because my family is the most precious thing I've ever been blessed with; you and the gems deserve the truth," she explained.

Steven smiled and wrapped his arm around his mother's torso. Pink was surprised by the hug, but she smiled and gave Steven a kiss on his forehead before returning the embrace.

"I love you," she whispered.

 **. . .**

Steven woke up with a start and found himself laying in his bed in the middle of the night. He opened his hand to find the key still in his possession.

Sighing in relief, he turned his head toward the painting of his mother and smiled.

"I love you too, Mom."


End file.
